1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for the evaporation of active ingredients incorporated in a carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known apparatus German Auslegeschrift No. 2,730,855, the active ingredient carrier in the form of a plate and for the purpose of evaporation of the active ingredients it is placed with its whole surface against the electric heating means which are situated behind a window in the housing and are heated to the operating temperature.
Intense evaporation of active ingredients can be achieved by this arrangement but the more intense the rate of evaporation the sooner will the reserve of active ingredients in the active ingredient plate be exhausted, with the result that the plate must be replaced after a relatively short time if a constant rate of evaporation of active ingredient over a considerable period is required.